The Great Awakening
by Guardian of the Hell Gate
Summary: This is my first fanfic! The only way to stop the DG is to fing the Golden Gundam. That's neo Japan's gundam fighters job pairings ki dr
1. Default Chapter

The Awakening  
By The Guardian of the Hell Gate  
  
Prologue  
  
And so it begins......  
  
It was 12:00 a.m. In the city of Niigata, Japan. A child had awoken while all others slept. The young girl felt like something horrible was going to happen. It seemed that her pets felt that way as well as they tensed and jumped off her bed and began to pace almost as if they were willing her to also arise. 'Back and fourth back and fourth' they paced 'click, click' tapped their claws on the hard wood floors. Finally she got out of bed to go to her parents room. Out she went into the hallway.  
  
Click, click.... Her pets had followed her. After what seemed forever they arrived at her parent's room.  
  
Creak....... Went the door. The sound seemed loud against her ears after the relative silence, and sent shivers down her spine.  
  
"Mom, Dad wake up. I need to tell you something," she whispered.  
  
*Yawn* "What's wrong?" he father asked groggily.  
  
"I have a really bad feeling like something bad is going to happen," she whimpered.  
  
"Don't worry, its ok," cooed her mother as she gathered her child into her arms.  
  
But her mother had unknowingly lied. For the child should have worried and it wasn't ok.  
  
At that moment the girl's seemingly perfect life shattered, As her neighborhood was set ablaze.  
  
All five residents of the home rushed outside at seeming the flames, and just as they did their own home was torn a part by what could only be a gundam's rifle.  
  
The girl clung to her mother like a lifeline, as the fire raged out of control. The child was scared. More so then any other time in her seven years. As the smoke filled the air so did fear indescribable unstoppable fear.  
  
But still the family of five ran. As the buildings fell, as the tortured screams of friends and loved ones cursed to a harsh fate filled the air they ran. Until a building fell across their own path, leaving only enough room for the child and her pets.  
  
"My child run through that space run until you can't any longer," whispered her mother into her child's ear.  
  
"No I can't leave you," she cried tears streaming down her face.  
  
"You must," said her father.  
  
B-B-B- but," stuttered the child.  
  
"Hush child, for we will always be with you," said her mother.  
  
As she leaned down and slipped her necklace onto her daughter's shoulders. She never took the necklace off it was a family heirloom. Its chain was of silver, with five charms on it. One was a dragon made of emeralds. It was silent and calm, but radiated strength.  
  
The next was a phoenix it was of yellow diamonds, its wings outstretched as if it were just enjoying the ride.  
  
After that was a winged dog it was of blue sapphires, it was on its hind legs wings outstretched it seemed to be leaning forward its mouth turned back into a snarl showing off menacing teeth.  
  
Then was a winged cat made of the reddest rubies, its wings folded into its back crouched low to the ground a grim satisfaction on its face as if it had just won a battle.  
  
Lastly, there was a diamond 'K' in the middle.  
  
Her father then slipped a ring onto her father. It was also a family heirloom. Engraved into the ring was an epic battle. With all the animals from the necklace on it, battling almost identical enemies. It looked like it could have been the end of the world, until a light cam and sealed the forces as they waited until their mistress would unseal them.  
  
The child was astounded by their beauty but quickly snapped out of it as she realized what it meant. And she wanted to protest but the desperate looks on her parents stopped, so she instead just nodded her head and began to run, her pets not far behind. As she cried out "I love you!!" one last time. She also heard their own 'I love you too".  
  
The passage was dark and hot. So hot it burned her skin on touch, and she felt like she was suffocating, she wanted to just give up and die. The only thing that kept her going was the last piece of her parents. Then she was out of the tunnel and running as fast as her legs would. And more than once she wanted to just fall and never get up, but pets wouldn't let her helping her up every time she fell. Then finally she was OUT! Finally she was out of that hellhole. But still she ran until she was on the hill that overlooked her home. There she finally fell panting, hurting, and bleeding. Not even her pets could move on any farther.  
  
"Ahhh! So you're awake. You've been asleep for three days," said a voice.  
  
'Why should I wake up there is no one left for me?' the child now orphan thought to herself.  
  
Almost as her pets could read her thoughts they snuggled closer to her causing her cool necklace to touch her hot skin. And she remembered why because her Mom and dad wanted her to.  
  
So she slowly opened her eyes squinting against the harsh light, feeling as if there was a heavy weight on her chest.  
  
"And you were also put up for adoption and have been adopted surprising quickly. By Dr. Himikimura he has a daughter named Rain as well." She continued.  
  
"Ok" she quietly replied.  
  
"Oh, and here's Rain now." said the doctor as she headed for the door.  
  
And in came a young girl about the same age as her with brown hair and eyes, she was wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans and some sneakers.  
  
"Hi my name's Rain, and you're my new sister, what's your name, and your cat and dog's? Oh don't worry we're adopting them too, wow you are so tan, but I guess that's what happens when you live on Earth. By the way we're on the colonies." she said.  
  
The child smiled slightly she liked Rain already "The dog is Yasha, the cat is Suiichi and I'm Kagome Higurashi."  
  
To Be Continued......  
  
A/n this is my first fic so be gentle. Oh and I don't own inuyasha and co. or g gundam. Please read and review!!!!! 


	2. The News

The Awakening  
  
Ah yes the di, di, disclaimer. There I said it OKAY!!!  
  
I don't own Inuyasha or G Gundam. But I will. You'll see you'll all see!!!!  
  
I laugh maniacally!!!! Ok I'm good and here's the chapter hope you like it r&r!  
  
12 years later....  
  
It was a 12:03 p.m. and a beautiful day on the colonies. The birds were singing, children were playing in their back yards, all as a wonderfully warm breeze gently played with flower petals, scattering some as it when on its way and up weaving its way through a tree's branches. Which just so happened to stand on the property of the Himikmuras and one Higurashi. The house was a large but quaint one. It was a two story home made of wood and rock and painted white. What made this house special was that it was circular and wound its way around a large tree the Goshinbuku tree. With a porch around it as well allowing you to still get to the tree, which was greatly appreciated by a cat and dog who were now lounging in its shade.  
  
"Hey come on Kagome we have to go!" cried a 20 year old Rain. She had grown in 12 years. She was now tall with slightly pale skin, long lengthy legs, and slim arms with graceful slim fingers. Her hair was brown and short and her eyes were brown as well. She had also filled out in all the right places. Her heart shaped face at the moment was frowning as she waited for her sister, Kagome.  
  
Kagome was at the moment in her room. Her room was large and airy. The floor was covered with a black carpet. The walls were painted a dark blue and on her ceiling was a beautiful picture of a sun and moon melding into each other with stars all around them. She had a canopy bed that could close around the bed itself. She also had a black desk, a large bookcase that held stacks upon stacks of books. She also had a small table next to her bed with a few books on it that she was reading and a lamp. Her room didn't have a large built in lighting system just lamps that gave her room an even more mysterious look. On a stand near her desk was a moderate sized TV. with various game systems hooked up to it. But Kagome was currently in her walk in closet looking for the belt to her karate uniform. Finally she found it in her bureau.  
  
'Know who would have put my belt in its right place?' thought Kagome as she tied it around her slim waist and slipped on her sneakers.  
  
Kagome had also grown a lot in the past 12 years. She was tall and slim. With well toned arms and legs from her training. She was also much tanner than her step sister since she spent a lot more time outside than her sister. Her hair was black with silvery highlights they had developed over the years and down to her waist, her bangs were also silver and fell down around her face. Kagome's eyes where still blue but were a bit calmer like the sea. Like Rain she had also matured and was filled out perfectly. Her face was also heart shaped and slightly flushed as she ran down the steps jumping off the last two.  
  
"I'm here. Happy now?" said Kagome sarcastically.  
  
"Yes," answered Rain with a smile.  
  
"Well then let's go," said Kagome.  
  
"Oh no. The last I rode with you my life flashed before my eyes. So this time I'm driving," said Rain with another frown.  
  
"Fine fine. Party pooper," muttered Kagome as the two walked out the door and to Rain's car.  
  
Now Rain had class. Her car was a 2004 Mercedes-Benz. It was a dark blue with a grayish interior; the windows were also tinted blue. The best part was that it was fast, very fast. Of course it wasn't as fast as Kagome's car but still fast.  
  
And they were off. Kagome was leaning on the open window letting the warm air relax her, as Chingy's 'One Call Away' played softly from the radio. Then all too soon it seemed they were at Kagome's dojo. For you see it was summer break and this was her last day of training and after this she wouldn't know what to do with herself.  
  
And with that the duo got out of the car and headed towards the dojo. But since Kagome was so deep in her slightly dreary thoughts she didn't notice that Rain was walking slightly behind her or the small smile that threatened to envelope Rain's face until she got to the dojo.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!" cried her friends all popping out from their various hiding places.  
  
Needless to say Kagome was shocked for she thought that all her friends had gone to visit relatives. But here they were all of them, Inuyasha, Domon, Ayame, and Koga.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" she said as her face broke into a smile.  
  
"Oh well Rain told us that you would be finishing your training in a few days so we decided to through this party for you!!" cried Ayame as she gave Kagome a hug.  
  
Ayame was a red head with her hair pulled into a low ponytail. She was the same height as Kagome and wore a red shirt black pants and black converses.  
  
"Yeah so we hope you like our party," said Rain.  
  
"Of course I will!!" said Kagome smiling happily.  
  
And so the party went. It was a blast for them all. Kagome especially loved her gifts. From Ayame she got a pair boots that were tan leather with a strip of denim over the side.  
  
From Rain she got a t-shirt that said 'I can kick your ass deal with it!' with a back round of black and flames. From Koga she got black pants that were black everywhere except they had flames that were at the bottom of her pant legs then worked their way upwards.  
  
He got his sister to help pick out her gift. This also included a kiss on the cheek, which ended up with momentary chaos as the girls and Domon tried to pry a furious Inuyasha off Koga. Next was Domon's gift which was a silver phoenix and dragon charm. Then was Inuyasha gift which was a silver bracelet with a dog and cat charm on it. That closely resembled her own cat and dog. As soon as she saw it she gave Inuyasha a huge hug, which again resulted in chaos and a red Inuyasha. Kagome easily put a stop to it as she gave Koga and everyone else a hug for her great gifts.  
  
Last but not least was her sensei Kaede. , who gave Kagome a gold locket. On the back these words were engraved 'Kagome the best student and dreamer I've ever had, but Kagome never give up your dreams.'  
  
"Oh I love it thank you sensei," said Kagome as she hugged her.  
  
And almost too soon it was time to go. And the little group said their goodbyes to Koga and Ayame, for Inuyasha and Domon were going with Kagome and Rain for dinner since it was about 6:00.  
  
"Wow that was a great party!" said Kagome in the car.  
  
"Gotta agree with her there," said Inuyasha from the back seat beside Domon.  
  
"Hey what's for dinner?" asked Domon.  
  
"I don't know. How 'bout hamburgers?" suggested Rain.  
  
"OKAY!!" said Inuyasha, Domon, and Kagome.  
  
But there plans were rudely cancelled by a single phone call. It was from Chief Olobe.  
  
"Ahh good to see you are all here. And congratulations to you Kagome" he said.  
  
"Thanks. Now get to the point what's up?" said Kagome.  
  
Olobe chuckled slightly. "Business as usual I see."  
  
"Not today I'm just hungry," stated Kagome.  
  
"But anyway what do you want Olobe?" asked Domon.  
  
"Oh I'm just informing you that you are now candidates to represent Neo Japan in the Gundam Fight." he said smoothly as though it were nothing.  
  
"To continue Rain and Kagome are will be the mechanics for the Burning and Wind Gundams. Domon and Inuyasha will be competing to be pilots of the Gundams. Any questions?"  
  
"Yeah I have a question why are we recommended." asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Because you are all very resourceful and talented in your own skills, which will be very helpful in chasing the Dark Gundam and Kioji." he explained.  
  
They all tensed at the sound of their former friend. Kioji was Domon's older brother who killed their parents and escaped to Earth with the Gundam he and his father built. While Domon was training with Master Asia.  
  
"The training will start in two days I suggest you prepare. Goodnight and the line clicked off.  
  
sigh "This is crazy but we should get ready to leave," said a still slightly shocked Rain.  
  
"Yeah," came the murmured replies.  
  
"We had better go," said Inuyasha. Domon just nodded his head and with murmured goodbyes they left.  
  
"This is completely crazy," said Kagome.  
  
"Yeah but we can't do any thing about it, so we had better start packing," replied Rain.  
  
Kagome just nodded her head and the two separated heading for their own rooms, and their own thoughts.  
  
A slight breeze brushed past the house as it softly whispered 'The News has been given.'  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
I hope you liked that. Sorry for the wait but please don't be mad. And please r&r  
  
Or I won't update.  
  
Jane.  
  
First of all I would like to thank my reviewer and please keep on reviewing. This one's for Y- O- U!!!! 


	3. The Traveling

**_ The Awakening  
_** _**By: The Guardian of the Hell Gates  
Chapter 3**_

_** The Traveling   
**_  
Before I start this chapter I thank all my reviewers and thank you for your support and your information on stuff that I missed. Lastly this is a replacement Chapter for the one before but I was sick and tired so that was the only thing I could think of at the moment then my computer broke so I had to fix it and here I am. PLEASE don't be to mad at me!!!!!!! Anywayz here is the revised chapter I hope you enjoy. Ja! P.S. I don't own Inuyasha & Company or the G Gundam people.

12:49a.m.  
  
The digital clock at the front of the cabin of the civilian shuttle blinked with each second. Yes, it was pretty late and everyone aside from the pilots and a few choice passengers were asleep. Two of those choice passengers were Inuyasha and Kagome, their other companions, Domon and Rain, were asleep. The two were seated next to each other, Kagome's head pillowed on Inuyasha shoulder his arm wrapped protectively wrapped around her slim waist as she looked out the window. Beside her Inuyasha was also starring out the window. Each lost in their own thoughts.  
  
Inu's POV  
  
'I can hardly believe it. And yet we're already on our way to Earth. It's strange and then again it's not. Almost like I unconsciously knew that we were going to do something important. I even felt familiar with my gundam like I had used it before. And here I am acting cool, calm, and collected (as much as he's gonna get anyway) like this stuff happens all the time. But that's probably because of Kagome she always seems to have that effect on me.' (btw Inu will be a bit OC in this chapter)  
  
As he thought of said girl he felt his eyes travel back to the girl beside her. She was beautiful and always so full of life. And yet he was worried almost afraid not for himself of course, but for Kagome. He had a feeling that this adventure would change her.... Somehow.  
  
These thoughts he didn't like so he tore his eyes and mind from the girl beside him, opting to think of the riddle Ulube gave to them.  
  
Flashback "Congratulations all of you. I had a feeling you four would make the cut." Said a pleased Ulube.  
  
The five were (including Ulube) in Ulube's office. The place was classy if not a bit bare. The best thing in it was a window that allowed you to look out into space and sometimes you could even see the Earth.  
  
"Now," he continued, "you all know the procedures of the Gundam Fight, but we aren't talking about the Gundam Fights. You are here to be given your assignment."  
  
At this we all seemed to become a lot more interested in what the old man had to say.  
  
"For you see," he continued, "you must also defeat or at least find a way to defeat the Dark Gundam."  
  
At the sound of its name I saw Kagome tense and Ulube cast her an apologetic glance. I was curious about the small exchange but not knowing what is was about and fearing that I would just make matters worse I let her be.  
  
"But you cannot defeat it alone you must find the Golden Gundam, and its mistress, and yes I mean _mistress_ as in girl. There is little to none known about the Golden Gundam. Except that it is strong enough to defeat the Dark Gundam. But the gundam itself is useless without its pilot. The only clue we have to finding the mistress an anonymous caller that gave a riddle to finding her which was 'The Mistress is one you would never expect. One that is so open but at the same time secretive. Someone so close and yet so far.'  
  
"That isn't a lot to go on," Domon had said.  
  
"Yes I know but she is supposed to have to have an identifying mark. It was supposed to be a tattoo of sorts. Actually two but the second one does not concern you," replied Ulube. As he said this he pressed a button and out of the ceiling came a large plasma screen TV. Using the power button on the remote the screen silently flicked on, and there it was. It had all the symbols of the cards they were entwined with roses, and had a crown resting on the other symbols. But the most noticeable thing about the symbol was its classification which was 'Queen of Cards'.  
  
"Now wait a minute I thought the 'Queen of Cards' was just a myth," I had said.  
  
"Well we thought that for a time as well," replied Ulube calmly.  
  
"What's with the sudden change of heart," Kagome had said, that was the only thing she had said during the whole briefing.  
  
"Classified, and you are dismissed good luck," Ulube had replied.  
  
End Flashback  
  
And once again I found my mind wandering to Kagome, for she had already begun to change. Like when she snuck her car and motorcycle into the storage hold of the Gundams.  
  
And yet as he looked over at her once more a familiar sense of nostalgia returned to him and he couldn't help but fear for her safety. For although he promised to himself that he would protest her as best he could he had a feeling that there was something that he couldn't protect her from. On that blue battlefield called Earth. They landed shortly afterwards.  
  
And as the steeped outside and breathed their first breaths of the air on Earth. Far away the wind whispered 'The Traveling has ended let The War begin'


End file.
